Troubles with Shelley
by Pimp Mobile
Summary: Shelley comes home after being suspended from her high school for 'gifted girls'. Stan gets bashed. Kyle finds out and takes care of him. A sleepover turns into Stan confronting Kyle of the strange blushes and actions. Style yoai. Language, ONESHOT


A/N: This is yaoi

**A/N: This is yaoi. It's just fluff, but it's still there. Don't read if you don't like.**

**Disclaimer: All characters don't belong to me, and the idea of Shelley bashing Stan wasn't my idea either.**

It was cold outside, where a golden retriever barked at the rising sun, shaking snow off it's furred coat.

A gap in the window curtain shined sun into a fourteen year old boy's closed eyes. The boy shuffled his covers over his head, hissing as his hand brushed over his right eye.

"Crap, Shelley," he muttered. The boy wriggled around in his sheets until he felt he was warm enough to step out of the sanctuary and into the cold, cruel world. He grabbed a blue beanie with red lining and shoved it over his black, messy hair, not bothering to shower or brush.

Although the air was painfully cold, it felt good as it attacked the boy's bruised body. A few of the cuts stung after some time, so he grabbed a black singlet to cover the pain. For once, he was glad that the weather in South Park was far too cold to leave any piece of skin uncovered, so he was able to hide his arms and legs under the brown coat and blue jeans he always wore. Just in case someone was to see anything, the teenager pulled on a long pair of black socks. The dark haired boy opened his door, silently, to sneak downstairs for some food before his older sister woke up.

Ever since Shelley had returned from her High School which was held outside of South Park, Stan had to live through the torment that followed her. Nothing had changed since he was nine, just the fact that she had left for a few years, and then was forced to come back due to a three week suspension. Of course, Stan had never asked his sister about it, because whenever the two were faced, Stan would end up going to bed because the pain was too much to stand.

The boy was about to serve himself some cheerio's when he heard two footsteps from upstairs. Quickly, his hand changed from the cereal and onto a handful of muesli bars. With little hesitation, Stan picked up a black pirate eye patch and was sure to cover the dark spot that covered his blue eye.

A door opened and footsteps started moving down the stairs, so Stan picked up his bag from next to the door and rushed out of the warm, yet dangerous house, and moved towards the bus stop.

Even before he could see the figures that stood by the bus stop pole, he could hear them talking.

"So, for my cousin's birthday party, I'm going as a pirate. I'm gonna be the best one there! No way is anyone stealing my spotlight. All I need now is a stupid eye patch!" a loud, obnoxious voice shouted.

_Great, the one day I'm wearing one, Eric Cartman wants an eye patch. How does he want what others have so well? _Stan thought, gulping from the exhaustion of walking towards the pole, and from the thought of having a play fight to get the eye patch, which he was sure would come soon.

"Why don't you just buy one? They must be at every novelty shop," a much more mature voice said.

"Are you kidding? Those aren't black eye patches. They're just a plastic lid with some string. I mean something made out of materials. Like ripped cloth," Cartman replied. Stan could feel the fight more and more, and it would hurt more from the cuts and bruises, and he'd just have to smile it off.

_Hopefully Kyle or Kenny will jump on me. I don't think I could take that huge tub of lard,_ Stan sighed.

A muffled voice was next to speak, forcing the other's attention on their weak friend. Stan smirked a little and waved to Kenny's greeting.

"Hiya," he forced out.

Kyle's green eyes were wide, as soon as he saw what was around Stan's head. Cartman just smirked back.

"I see someone has arrived with just the thing," Cartman said, standing up straight, though it was hard to tell if he was bending one way or another with his fat body.

Stan sighed.

"Give me the eye patch, bitch!" Cartman shouted, charging at Stan with full force.

_So predictable._

Though the dark haired boy would do anything to not fight with the fat boy, he was not about to give up his hiding cloth.

"No, go away Cartman," Stan said, stepping to the side.

"Mmf. Mmmf Mmf," Kenny said.

"Eh! Don't call me fat you broke punk!" Cartman shouted.

"Just give him the eye patch, dude. Before someone gets hurt," Kyle broke in, this time it was his turn to sigh.

"Dude, no way," Stan said.

"Fine. Cartman, I'll get it for you," Kyle replied. Through his pride, Cartman saw this as Kyle doing all his work, but Stan knew that Kyle didn't want too much violence happening, and he could be more gentle with the removing of the eye patch.

_Pacifist._

"Fine, it good to hear you know your place, Jew," Cartman seethed.

"I'm not going to go easy on you," Stan laughed.

"As if I care, dude," Kyle smirked. Stan braced himself for the worst as his best friend ran up to grab the eye patch.

Stan pushed at Kyle face as the other boy lunged for the eye patch. So Kyle punched the only thing at reach, one of Stan's arms.

Stan hissed painfully, even if Kyle was just joking around. Shocked at the pain Kyle seemed to inflict on Stan, he hesitated, but continued to grab the boy's jacket and push him to the ground. Again, Stan's reaction to this attack looked more painful then usual, and Kyle sat on his chest, getting ready to pull off the 'mask'.

Stan continued to bash Kyle, punching him in the chest, and pushing his face, but Kyle grabbed the other boy's hands tightly and pushed them into the snow above his own blue beanie, his face falling close to Stan's as well.

A quick smirk shone on Kyle's face, but his face fell when he saw a quick tear fall off Stan's face. It was clearly there, but the blue eyed boy seemed to refuse the existence of it.

Swiftly, before Cartman or Kenny could see, Kyle pulled one of his opponents sleeve's down and saw a few cuts and bruises. He pulled the sleeve back up, both out of shock and so that the others didn't see. Kyle tried to look into Stan's eye, but unfortunately he proceeded to squeeze them shut.

Again, with one swift move, Kyle pulled the eye patch up, not to take it, but to see underneath it.

"What the hell happened…?" he asked as he saw the huge, black eye.

Stan shook his face, and Kyle whispered into his ear "punch me."

Stan hesitated, than proceeded the punch.

"Ouch, dude. Cartman, I don't think he's gonna give that eye patch away. At least not today. Maybe ask for it later," Kyle said. _Great acting, _Stan thought, sarcastically.

"You better, or else Imma tell your parents," Cartman shouted before turning the other way to pout.

"Tell them what," Stan muttered, trying to smile. Kyle, now standing, looked down at him. At first Stan thought he saw disgust, but then it changed to concern.

When the bus pulled up, and the four took their seats, Kyle and Stan were able to talk to themselves while Cartman bragged to everyone about his greatness and Kenny flirted with some of the girls.

"After school. My house. I'm going to get those cleaned up, I swear not even my parents will find out," Kyle growled. Stan looked to the ground, but sadly nodded.

--After School--

"So, what happened, dude?" Kyle asked.

The two were alone as they walked to Kyle's house from the bus stop.

"It's nothing. I'm just being a wimp," Stan replied. He caught Kyle's irritated look and sighed.

"It's Shelley. My sister. She got suspended from school two weeks ago, this is her last week here. See? The same thing happened four years ago, I'm just being a wimp again," Stan muttered.

Kyle wacked Stan's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch, hiss and grab at it.

"What was-"

"That is no wimping out. What I saw were cuts. Bruises were enough to explain this is serious, but when blood is spilt you really got to think about if you're wimpy or just human," Kyle said.

Stan nodded, though still ashamed.

"So, do you know anything about this medical sort of stuff?" Stan questioned.

"You're kidding right? I have a Canadian as a little brother," Kyle laughed.

Stan looked at Kyle quizzically.

"You mean he…?"

"He doesn't bash anyone. But he comes home with so many bruises and cuts, I sometimes have to help him. Though none of that is as bad as…this," Kyle smiled.

Stan smiled back and they both arrived at the house.

"So, shall we?" Kyle asked.

"Well…I don't want to intrude," Stan muttered, thinking.

"God, that's why you're so easily bashed," Kyle frowned, grabbing Stan's hand and dragging him inside.

--

"Hold still!"

"But -ouch- it stings!"

"I don't care, I'll splash this over your eyes if you don't hold still!" Kyle grunted.

"I'm trying," Stan said. He really was.

Stan was currently laying on the ground, with Kyle on top of him to keep him from flinging around too much. This was I little fishy since Kyle was straddling Stan, who was only wearing pants…which would need to be removed soon, too.

"What if someone walks in. This position is a bit…strange," Stan cried. Kyle snorted.

"The doors locked, and if someone does get in, somehow, we can just cover each other with the doona quickly," he remarked.

There was a pause while Kyle continued on Stan's chest.

"…Dude, that's even more weird!" Stan shouted.

"Oh, be quiet," Kyle said, pressing harder on one of the cuts.

"Ye-ouch!" Stan shouted, tears forming from the sides of his eyes. "Please, refrain from tormenting."

"Heh. Hey, Stan," Kyle said in a sing song voice.

"W-what?" the dark haired boy asked, not liking this new sing-song voice.

"I can make you do anything I want to in the position," Kyle chuckled. Stan pushed him off and crawled himself backwards, until he hit the wall.

"I th-think we're done here," Stan stuttered, a bit too loudly.

"With you're upper body, maybe," Kyle informed, playfully licking his lips.

"Gah! You're evil!" Stan shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the red head. Said red head laughed.

Knock knock

"Kyle, is Stan staying for dinner? I need to know how much to cook for dinner," Sheila asked from the other side of the wall.

"Mum, don't tell me you forgot again," Kyle shouted back.

"Forgot what?"

"You always do this. I told you last week that Stan's parents were going out for the next three days. I asked if he could stay over," Kyle replied. Stan gave the boy another quizzical face.

"Oh…what did I say?" Sheila asked.

"Well since he's here, it's obvious you told me yes," Kyle shouted, with a quick wink towards Stan's direction.

"I don't remember saying that! I'll have to look into this, later," Sheila warned her son.  
"So?" Stan asked.

"So what?"

"Is he staying?"

"Well obviously. He's here already, right?" Sheila replied. She went downstairs while muttering about how silly Kyle was, and forgetful.

"Love you, mum," Kyle muttered.

When Stan was sure she was out of hearing range, he spoke up.

"How the-"

"I've perfected that technique. No arguments, you're not going home for the rest of the week. Your parents gonna notice?" Kyle asked.

"Not until the weekend, other than that, Shelley's gonna be too much of a handful," Stan thoughtfully answered.

"Great!"

_He's cheerful._

"Now, pants off," Kyle ordered.

Stan gulped, but knew his mate was only joking, so yet again Stan's wounds were being mended.

--After Dinner--

"Does it feel any better?" Kyle asked, grabbing the mattress from underneath his bed and pulling it out.

"Yeah, and I'm sure most of it will be gone by tomorrow," Stan replied, feeling his chest and arms.

"How about your eye?" Kyle asked.

Stan got a lot of looks at dinner, since he was wearing a white bandage on one eye. Kyle was able to get passed it by informing his parents of a new assignment at school.

"It's getting there," he said, grabbing some sheets out from the usual places.

"That's good to hear," Kyle smiled.

Together, the two rolled the sheets onto the new mattress. While at it, Stan had time to think over something that was bugging him for awhile.

Every so often, he'd purposely touch Kyle's hand while making the mattress. It was just a slight bump now and then, and though Kyle's face stayed the same, the hand jumped back like crazy.

When the bed was made Kyle dropped backwards on it, laying with his eyes on the ceiling.

"Hey Kyle, I'm your best mate, right?" Stan said, sitting on the corner of the bed, thoughtfully looking at one of the corners of the room.

"Yup."  
"And we tell each other everything, and always take it seriously unless we're joking?" Stan asked again. Kyle used he's arms to push his head and upper torso up, so he could look at Stan.

"Uh huh."

"Then what's the big secret you're hiding from me?" Stan looked at Kyle this time. Kyle's cheeks flushed and he dropped his arms, trying to think quickly.

"Umm…it's nothing. Really," he stumbled.

"No it's not."  
"You'll laugh at me. Or at least think I'm a creep and leave," Kyle mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"You didn't do that to me, why would I do it to you?" Stan pondered.

"It's just that…I…"

Stan turned to face Kyle and this time it was his turn to jump onto the red head. Stan sat down comfortably, making sure the other boy couldn't run away, then he bent his face down to meet his eyes.

"Dude, you can tell me anything," Stan pushed. Kyle looked into Stan's blue eyes, blushing even more. He shut his green eyes tightly and breathed out.

"I don't want to just be friends with you," Kyle forced out.

Stan stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes wide.

"Don't…want…"

_Just?_

"What I mean is…I think I like you…more than friends, though," Kyle pushed out.

When Kyle opened his eyes, and saw Stan's face, he was a little shocked on the emotion placed on his face. They were unlike Kyle's face when he pulled off the eye patch, but more like Kyle's face when Stan explained what happened on their way to his house. They were concerned, but not in a bad way.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Stan asked.

"Because, it would ruin everything we have now. If I can stay with you as a friend I'd rather do that than lose you as something more. It's so confusing having to-"

Interrupted, by Stan's mouth on his.

Kyle's green eyes grew wider, looking at Stan's closed eye lids and his calm face. Kyle refused to be such a loser and gasp, only to have Stan deepen the kiss, like he always heard about. It was too cliché. Instead he just threw himself into it. Once Stan realised this, Kyle could feel him smile. Kyle could feel Stan's hand's comb through his curly red hair, and Kyle replied by cautiously grabbing Stan's shoulders. Although he was cautious, Stan hissed into the other boy's mouth. The red head immediately let him go, though Stan used one of his hands to place both of Kyle's back into place.

Both needed to stop for air, though they continued until their heads began to spin.

When they finally parted Kyle gasped for air, while Stan breathed a huge gulp in, and slowly breathed out, smirking down.

"You're such a girl, Kyle."

It's just a good thing that Stan locked the door.

--

**A/N: So that's my first fanfiction that I've submitted. I hope you enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
